vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron (Solo Leveling)
|-|Kim-Chul= |-|Iron= Summary As an A class hunter, tough somewhat slow both in body and mind, he is an elite fighter that was trained for years to become a proper raider. Unfortunately for him, his first dungeon ended up being a red gate, a gate leading to a world sized dimension with a difficult environment to survive (freezing cold with scarce food, in this case). To leave the hellish place, the boss needed to be slain, so he separated the group in two so as to have a chance of getting to put up a fight without-dying of starvation. Unbeknownst to him, he put their strongest member into the group they left behind. Despite his precautions, he only managed to get to fight the boss after a full week, and he only had one rabbit to eat and snow to "drink" through that time. After the failure, he runs away, and finds the other team being perfectly well due to Jin-Woo's help. Delirious from starvation and just having witnessed his whole team being slaughtered, he blames the other team for his loss and attacks them. Jin-Woo knocks him out, and kills him after a second attempt at killing the team, and revives him as a part of his undead army. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Kim-Chul in life, Iron as undead Origin: Solo Leveling Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely mid twenties Classification: A class hunter | Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Spent years training at using a shield and an axe), Mind Manipulation with Taunt (Makes all enemies concentrate on attacking him, ignoring logic), Resistance to non-magical weapons (Completely immune to all non-magical weapons) | All previous abilities with Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 7 and 8. As long as Jin-Woo has mana left he will regenerate, and if slain he will return to his shadow until summoned again), Accelerated Development (Can level up), Large Size (Type 0, towers over Ygritte) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Far superior to 5 story tall worms) | At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Should be comparable, though inferior, to his durability) Speed: Superhuman | At least Supersonic (Moves faster than those superior to arrows can see) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Superior to 5 story tall worms) | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level | City Block level (Superior to Jin-Woo when he tanked {With Iron's borrowed shield} several hits from Volkhan) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, tens of meters by throwing its shield Standard Equipment: Armor, axe and shield Intelligence: Average, tough somewhat slow Weaknesses: Can lack common sense sometimes. As an undead, he cannot attack Jin-Woo under any circumstances, even if he himself orders it. Key: Hunter | Undead Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Solo Leveling Category:Summons